Ultimate Wizardry
by GlamourMurderer
Summary: This is the Ultimate Showdown of Ultimate Wizardry... Repost. Sorry, I discovered a mistake. I own nothing.


**Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters and devices belong to J.K. Rowling, and I am not her. I also am not a member of Lemon Demon, and I don't own The Ultimate Showdown of Ultimate Destiny. I only introduced the two to one another.**

Draco Malfoy was prowling around,

The School of Hogwarts like his own playground.

When suddenly Ginny came from a portrait hole,

and hit the blonde kid with a big fruit bowl.

But Malfoy got pissed and was going to retort,

but didn't expect to see Fred and George.

Who proceeded to open up a can of Twin Fu,

when Vincent Crabbe came out of the blue.

And he started beating up the redhead filth,

then they all got detention from Caretaker Filch.

but before he could make it back to his cat's cave,

Albus Dumbledore popped out of his grave.

And took the sword of Gryffindor from inside his hat,

and sliced poor Filch into two seperate halves.

But he heard a popping noise and he ran away,

Harry Potter apparated in to save the day.

This is the Ultimate Showdown of Ultimate Wizardry.

Thestrals, Dark Marks, and magic as far as the eye can see.

And only one will survive, I wonder who it will be.

This is the Ultimate Showdown of Ultimate Wizardry.

Draco Malfoy then began to duel Potter,

While Ginny snuck behind and McGonagall fought her.

Then Fred and George Weasley returned with Colin Creevy

but they got bombarded by the poltregeist Peevesy

Ron Weasley was injured, his legs couldn't be fixed,

when Albus Percival came back with Fawkes the pheonix.

But suddenly something caught his leg and he tripped,

Nagini the snake grabbed his ankle and she bit.

Then he saw Severus Snape sneaking up from behind,

and he reached for his wand which he just couldn't find.

'Cause McGonagall stole it and she aimed and she missed,

And the curse went through Peeves like an arrow through mist.

Then he turned in the air and did a back flip,

while young Colin Creevey tried to run and tripped.

onto Harry Potter who threw the dumb kid off.

then they both got hit by Kreacher's dirty mop.

This is the Ultimate Showdown of Ultimate Wizardry.

Centaurs, House-Elves, and Dark Arts as far as the eye can see.

And only one will survive, I wonder who it will be.

This is the Ultimate Showdown...

Inferi screeched inarticulate chords

Down from the heavens descended Voldemort

Who delievered a curse which could shatter minds

Into the crowd, torturing wizard kind

All cried out, until Dumbledore stood

Transfigured inside a Death Eater's hood.

But Riddle saw through his clever disguise

And Avada Kedavra'd him, before everyone's eyes.

Then Uric the Odd and Wendlin the Weird

And Aberforth Dumbledore with his red beard.

And Cornelius Agrippa and Blaise Zabini,

Moaning Myrtle, Firenze and the owl Hermes

Griphook and Mad-Eye Moody,

the wand-check guy that's not on duty

Lee Jordan, Hermione Granger, Karkaroff, all the Invaders

Cho Chang, the first year gang, and every single Quidditch player

All the Marauders plus Lilian Evans

Bane, Hagrid, Hedwig, and little Kevin -

All came out of no where lightning fast,

And they hexed Voldemort in his Slytherin ass.

It was the most magical battle the world ever saw,

with the muggles looking on in total awe.

The fight raged on for a century,

many lives were claimed, but eventually.

The champion stood, the rest saw their better:

Luna Lovegood wearing bloodstained leather.

This is the Ultimate Showdown of Ultimate Wizardry.

Creatures, Wizards, and witchcraft as far as the eye can see.

And only one will survive, I wonder who it will be.

This is the Ultimate Showdown...

(the ultimate showdown)

This is the Ultimate Showdown...

(the ultimate showdown)

This is the Ultimate Showdown...

(the ultimate showdown)

of Ultimate Wizardry

**A/N:**

***Ahem... I seem to have placed Aberforth in there twice, which is why I reposted... Sorry for the inconvenience, and no I'm not attempting to spam. It really was a mistake.***

**Was it up to your expectations? Hope so, because this was difficult! **

**Review and let me know how you liked it! (Or hated it... whichever.)**

**x--GlamourMurderer--x**


End file.
